Identity Crisis
by TheatreOfDreams
Summary: Chad is having an identity crisis, so he comes to Sonny for help... How might this involve Justin Bieber and chocolate milk? Well you'll just have to read and find out D Channy! Fluff! Fluff! xD
1. Identity Crisis

"I can't believe this!" Chad exclaimed, walking into Sonny's dressing room. He held the latest edition of Tween Weekly, he hadn't even gotten past the first page and he was freaking out. Sonny, who was sitting on the couch, looked up, a mild expression clouding her features.

"What? Have tweens come to their senses?" Sonny asked, waving her hands in the air mockingly.

"No, no. It's worse!" Chad said in panic. He came to sit beside Sonny before continuing on. "Some… some kid is stealing my identity!" He pointed sternly to a spot on the page. Looking down, Sonny saw Justin Bieber's face in the centre of the magazine, along with Chad's. A large question mark was placed in the between their faces and underneath it read: _Is Justin Bieber the new Chad Dylan Cooper? _Sonny couldn't help herself, she laughed out loud. And she laughed again, and again and again. "It's not funny!" Chad yelled, frustrated. "What if I lose my job? My fame? My fans?" His eyes widened in horror as each possibility grew worse. Of course this only made Sonny burst into more hysterics. "What is so funny!?" Chad burst out, his voice raising an octave in his panic.

"It's just" Laughter. "It's just that" More laughter. "It's just that it's hard" Laughter.

"Spit it out already!" Chad yelled, jumping off of the couch.

"Okay, okay calm down." Her words were barely understandable through her laughter. Chad sat back down, looking intently at Sonny, his face serious.

"It's just that it's hard to believe that the great Chad Dylan Cooper, is afraid of a twelve year old boy."

"He's fifteen," Chad said bluntly.

"How do you even know that?" Sonny asked, bewildered.

"I like to read up on potential enemies," he said, as if it was something everyone did. Sonny just shook her head.

"So why did you feel the need to come to me with this tragic news?" She couldn't help but mock him; it was second nature to her.

"Well you're the only one left in the studio, everyone went home already."

"So why are you still here then?"

"Why are you still here?" Chad asked combatively.

"I was going over tomorrow's lines." Sonny answered matter-of-factly.

"Well I was waiting for this." He held up the magazine, as it explained everything.

"Well then."

"Well then." They sat for a moment, staring at each other.

"I'm getting some water, do you want some?" Sonny asked after a minute; she had to cut the tension.

"I'll have chocolate milk." Chad answered, sitting back against the couch.

"And how do you know we have that?" She said, getting up and walking towards the mini fridge.

"Because you never said you didn't," he said smugly. Sonny just rolled her eyes and brought the carton of milk to the counter. She heard a rustling behind her.

"What are you doing?" She said, not bothering to turn and look. There was no answer. She began pouring the milk into cups, focusing intently. The first cup filled and she started pouring the second.

"YOU HAVE HIM ON YOUR IPOD!" Chad yelled from behind her, making Sonny jump and spill the milk all over the counter.

"Jesus Chad, thanks." Sonny said sarcastically, reaching for the paper towels.

"Here I'll come help." Chad said, getting up. He came up behind Sonny, who was wiping up the milk, and grabbed the filled glass. "Thanks," he said, smirking. He went and sat back down, propping his legs up on the table.

"Chad!" Sonny complained, throwing out a soaked paper towel.

"Sorry Sonny, I don't help traitors." He laughed, and downed his whole glass of milk.

A frustrated sigh escaped Sonny's mouth as she pulled out another piece of paper towel. She gave the spill one last wipe before tossing the quicker picker upper in the garbage and sitting back down.

"So what are we going to do about this identity theft?" Chad asked seriously, turning toward Sonny.

"Umm we?" Sonny said, with a look that said 'I don't think so'

"We." Chad answered confidently.

"I think you mean you." Sonny said, turning to face him.

"No I mean we."

"No you don't," Sonny corrected him. Chad changed strategies. He picked up the magazine and scooted up right beside Sonny. He held the magazine in front of her and began jabbing at it.

"This kid," he said, continuously jabbing at Justin's face. "Is a like a fungus. He'll grow into and onto everything. Soon enough he'll have two hit songs, and then three. And then he'll start acting, he'll be in minor roles in movies and then he'll have his own show. And pretty soon everyone in America is clicking their little television remotes to Justin Bieber Falls instead of So Random! Then all of us, including you Sonny, will lose our jobs. Do you really want that to happen Sonny? Do you?" Chad said, looking her in the eye.

"Don't you think that's a little…" Sonny trailed off. "Crazy?" She asked, her face bunched up in disbelief.

Chad dropped the magazine and pointed to himself. "Look at my face Sonny, look at me. Am I crazy?" he asked.

Sonny took this question seriously, and really looked at Chad. She looked at his shaggy blonde hair and his small, round nose. She looked at his pouty lips and his eyes. His crystal blue eyes that were so full of honest determination. And before she knew what she was doing she was closing the distance between them. She paused about 3 centimeters away from his lips, catching herself. Chad removed two more centimeters of the space, and then paused as well. They sat like that for a few moments, each one contemplating. There was a spilt second where their eyes caught, and then it was all lips and bubbly feelings. In the seconds that they were connected they realized just how long they'd been waiting for this, and just how good it felt. But eventually human restrictions got in the way and Sonny had to pull back to catch her breath.

"What about my identity crisis?" Chad whispered, smiling.

"Justin Bieber's got nothing on you," Sonny said grinning. And then they kissed again. And again, and again, and again…

* * *

**A/N: Just to state this, I have nothing against Justin Bieber. In fact I think he's adorable xD Anyways review?**


	2. I love Sonny Monroe

"Hey Chad!" Someone was calling me, I whipped around, with signature Chad class, to find Mtv's newest reporter staring up at me, microphone in hand. "I was wondering if I could get a quick interview?" The petite lady said, shooting me a sly smile.

I really didn't have anywhere to be, so in a rare moment of kindness I agreed. "Sure, why not?"

"Great! Well I'm Candy Colins." She said, holding out her hand.

"And I'm Chad." I said, already bored.

"Oh I know." She continued to smile at me, and it was slightly irritating. I was already regretting this interview and it hadn't even begun. "Alright first question. What do you think of rising teen heartthrob Justin Bieber?"

I smirked, remembering… "He's got nothing on me." I said matter-of-factly.

"Confident. Okay moving on. What's your biggest regret?"

"That's easy;" I said almost immediately, "Chad Dylan Cooper has no regrets."

"None?" Her eyebrows rose.

"None."

"Okay... well where do you go for vacation?" She was giving up on the serious questions for now.

"Fiji. I like the heat." I winked, and she giggled. How easy keeping up an image was…

"Well then..." She continued to fire boring questions at me, and began to wonder increasingly when the interview would end. A long ten minutes later, she said "Last question. What's Chad Dylan Coopers big secret? Everyone's got one, what's yours?"

I had it within seconds. My big secret? Well it was a she. She had long dark hair and deep, dark eyes. She had a big smile and an adorable laugh. She was beautiful and everything I could ever want. She was Sonny Monroe, and I loved her.

"If I told…" I said slowly, looking the reporter straight in the eyes, "Then it wouldn't be a secret anymore, would it?"

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this awhile ago and I just found it =D Just a nice little add on. Review ?**


End file.
